


GraffItaly

by Cheesus_X



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Graffiti, Human, Minor South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Not Serious, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesus_X/pseuds/Cheesus_X
Summary: Feliciano, the innocent bean of the team, but everyone has a certain hobby that many people may not appreciate much. Best to keep it hidden.





	GraffItaly

Feliciano was more often than not considered a helpless highschool teenager. Feli is known as the really fun, nice, and outgoing guy. He also tends to be calm with an amazing ability to tolerate even the most annoying person on the planet. Unnecessary violence is one of the things he does not tolerate very well though in any way, shape, or form. Add all this up and I suppose he may seem as if he can't fend for himself. Of course, Feli can no doubt fight back if needed but usually he's around friends and family, so fighting isn't exactly necessary. Well, before we get off track any longer, let's reveal what this is about. Feli is a completely different person at night. No, not in the perveted way my fellow dirty minded freaks. What I mean is that he likes sneaking out. A little thing I forgot to mention is that Feliciano is a great artist. He'll make art with anything and everything. Even spray paint. Not on a canvas. Unless a wall of a building is considered a canvas? The graffiti he creates is an explosion of joyous colors with bubbly letters and inspirational words or sceneries. Sunsets, starry nights, powerful quotes, and much more. All in the form of illegal street art! In the corner of each of his art is a simple signature..."GraffItaly". So far, it appears as though nobody has noticed that Feli sneaks out to spray paint whatever he can find. By now, sneaking out to make graffiti art everywhere has become Feli's past time, and he does it every opportunity he gets even if he is really tired. Really really really really tired. And maybe kinda hungry. He should probably head back home to eat and rest. A few more minutes, close to an hour, later and the window slowly slides up. The chilling air swarms into the room to try and take over the warmth before the window is shut. Once Feli is all the way through he carefully closes the window tightly then locks it. Quick change of clothes and done! Looks like he never even left the house! As Feli snuggles up in the sheets of his cozy bed, he can't help but feel slightly bothered. His work tonight wasn't the best. In fact, it was one of the most lazy, pointless, and lifeless things he has ever created. Not even his famous signature was on it. Damn, all the energy really had been sucked out his body that day. Oh well, no one is going to say anything about it anyway. That night was quiet with only the sounds of nature and soft little snores from the great GraffItaly. On the other hand, morning was a bit hectic. 

"GET UP BOYS, OUT WE GO!!", yelled their grandpa from the kitchen.

Turns out, they were going on a bit of a walk over to the Fernández-Carriedo household. Feli loved going over! Lovino grumbled, but Feli felt as if Toni and Lovi had a special connection. Well that's none of his business, plus Feli may or may not have been given some deadly glares for mentioning something about it on previous occasions. Anyway, back to the graffiti topic. Feli recognized many of his works as they walked. And- Oh no. There it was. The so-called art Feli had made just last night. Grandpa Romulus took notice of it despite the fact it was not calling for attention.

"Hm, yes. Now that person really knows their stuff. It is not as vibrant but it still holds power!" Romulus exclaimed with a hearty laugh as he acknowledged Feliciano's previous "disaster". 

Feli chuckled along. He was slightly nervous but not entirely worried that either of his two family members would catch on. They peacefully continued their walk while talking in a lively manner. With one last look back at the word and a bright smile, Feli concluded that maybe it wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again pretty short :P
> 
> Just a random idea that i did not want to forget
> 
> Picture taken by me just as an excuse to write this xD
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed it although its kinda bad :3


End file.
